Stone Dragons
(Niklaas) |identified_leader(s) = (To be added) |allegiance = |noteworthy_domains = Wall of Flame |observed_strategic_tendencies = Air Superiority, Airborne Assault, Defensive Siege Tactics |colours = To be added }} The Stone Dragons are the Second Founding sons of the Fire Keepers legion. Keeping elements of their progenitor's flare for fortress-building they instead have chosen to become a aerial-focused Order, slaying foes from on-high, littering the battlefield with dozens of air-dropped troops. While some of their initial aerial elements have always been present in the Order, even while they were still the Barinthus Tribe , the Stone Dragons have perfected the art of air superiority, honing it to a keen edge. Having set themselves up in the galactic south after their efforts during the Insurrection , the newly christened 'Wall of Flame' acted as a choke point for warp travel in the area. It was perfectly positioned to fortify, and venture out into the Segmentum Tempestus to recover those regions lost during the conflict. Though it may seem they have changed their doctrine and culture significantly from their progenitors, the Stone Dragons still hold craftsmanship in high regard, building impressive airbase fortresses throughout the region, alongside their duty as protectors of humanity from those that would tear the Imperium down. History Homeworld While the Order holds no particular world as it's homeworld it bases the mainstay of it's forces in the 'Tempest's Glare' orbital ring facility around Hive World of Solanis Secundus. Within their keep, named the 'Challenger's Roar' the Dragons can take care of extensive and vast feats of manufacturing and ship-building, having refurbished the ancient ring's archaic and esoteric defences, proving to be a invaluable asset to the Stone Dragons Fleet as a whole. Besides this the Order maintains many secondary bases throughout the Sahaqiel Reach and the Everveil, drawing applicants from numerous world throughout the systems within. Order Beliefs Organisation & Structure Command Staff Specialists Armoury Combat Doctrine Exemplary Battles Gene-Seed Overactive Ossmodula Stone Dragon marines usually develop a smatterings of scales all over the body that advances as age increases. These scales aren't very tough for the first decade, but after a century or so they have hardened to the point of being able to stop unpowered melee weapons, with some of the oldest marines able to deflect small arms fire with them. This mutation also seems to causes occasional gigantism in candidates, sometimes leading marines to stand over 3 metres tall. Though this does provide a problem in terms of logistics, the Dragon in question is encouraged to work with the Order Techmarines to create a suit of power armour to fit their massive frame. Mutated Betcher's Gland The normally highly corrosive poison the glands within the marine's mouth have instead mutated to secret a slightly corrosive liquid instead. While this weakening of the acid is regrettable, the liquid has instead become highly flammable. Even with this development, the marine has no means with which to light it, leading to occasional modifications of small promethium lighters into their gorgets for use as a makeshift flamethrower. Notable Members Order Fleet Appearance Colours Iconography Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By The Stone Dragons: About The Stone Dragons: Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Loyalist Category:Order Category:Space Marines